In recent years, a study has been made of liquid crystal display devices in which a displayed image can be viewed even by a user wearing polarized sunglasses. As such a liquid crystal display device supporting use of polarized sunglasses, a liquid crystal display is disclosed in which of protective films included in a polarizing member disposed on a display surface of a liquid crystal display panel, a protective film disposed on a display surface side has a phase-difference value.